Twilight of a New Dawn
by kwest7262
Summary: Takes place after Deathly Hallows part 2. Severus Snape survives the war only to resume teaching at Hogwarts as a DADA teacher. His world is turned upside down whenever he meets Serah Anderson, the oldest girl to ever attend Hogwarts. She also being the girl that defended him back in his school days. How will this go? We shall see.
1. Meetings and Memories

**(So since Alan Rickmans passing I have gained an obsession with Harry Potter once more so henceforth this story has come into my life. I am a little scared about writing Severus Snape so please bear with me and give me encouragement, as he might be a little OOC. Fair warning, I will be using songs from video games and anime's as well as modern songs. Thanks! Enjoy!)**

 _A little girl about the age of eight walked along a broken sidewalk without a care in the world. She had platinum blonde hair that bounced with curls. Her bright blue eyes rivaled that of the sky itself. She was thin but you could tell she was well fed and well kept. The girl hummed a happy melody as she walked. A melody, which turned into song._

" _Our prayers meet no matter where we're going_

 _In unison they beat the sky is glowing_

 _Above our thought we'll find a key together_

 _To fill the day with all the things we…"_

 _All of a sudden her song ended as she crashed into something. She thought for sure she would hit the ground but she didn't. Instead a strong arm wrapped around her small waist. She looked up to see she was staring at a boy in his late teens. He had shoulder length black hair that was really shiny. He also had eyes that were as dark as night. She could feel heat coming to her face as the boy slowly placed her back on her feet. He towered over her and she couldn't lie if she said she wasn't scared to look him in the eye. So instead she just looked to the ground._

" _I'm sorry! I should have been watching where I was going. Please forgive me sir."_

 _The young boy wasn't for sure what to think about the young girl's outburst. He looked to the ground at her feet and noticed that was a daisy that she had dropped. He slowly picked up the flower and placed it in the young girl's blonde locks, tucking one behind her ear._

" _Don't worry yourself with it. It was a mere accident."_

 _She slowly looked up at him and beamed a smile at the young man._

" _Thank you..um…"_

" _Severus. Severus Snape."_

" _Thank you Severus. My names Serah. Serah Anderson. I…"_

" _Serah! Come inside now! Dinner is ready!"_

" _Whelp gotta go! Just moved into the neighborhood. See you around Severus."_

 _The young girl took off running and quickly dived back into her home. He watched intently as she slowly disappeared._

"What the hell?!" Serah quickly jolted awake. Nearly falling off the bed in the process. _'That's strange. I haven't even thought about Severus once since I came to America twenty years ago. Why now?'_ I quickly dismissed the thought and slowly got up out of the bed, patting myself on the face. I shook my head, trying to clear everything out but for some reason all I could see was those dark black eyes.

"Oh thank God you're awake. We're one short and could use you at the store."

I looked to the door to see my best friend Michelle standing there with sweat dripping down her face. I laughed slightly and started to strip. We had been best friends for years so I know for a fact that she had seen far worse than a half-naked girl.

"What are you talking about? Didn't Anne come in today?"

"No! She called in. We need you."

"Fine fine. Let's go."

I walked with my best friend out of my apartment and into the street. Where I worked was a wonderful little clothing store called Hollister. Everyone absolutely loved this store. It was one of the most popular stores on the west coast. Beverly Hills beamed with an amazing shopping scene and I absolutely loved being right in the middle of it.

"Oh crap!"

I began to hold my head in my hands. Michelle asked me what was wrong and I told her I just had a headache. I assured her I was going to be fine. When we walked into the store we were greeted by our manager Morgan who was relieved to see us. She got her things and began to walk out whenever she stopped and turned to face us.

"Oh by the way! There was a letter laying outside the entrance of the shop this morning. It's for you Serah. I laid it in the office. Have a good day girls!"

I told Michellle that I was going to go see what the letter was about while she helped the few customers in the shop. I walked back to the office and sure enough there on the desk was a letter addressed to me. It was in a fancy-ish vanilla envelope with a red seal on the back. I had never seen a letter so neatly packaged before. I opened the back, pulled out two pages and began to read their contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 _Headmistress: Minverva McGonagall_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Anderson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

I turned to the second page to read a list:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Ilet out a slight laugh and placed the letter back down on the desk. _'This has got to be some kind of joke. I haven't even been able or tried to use magic since…him. Severus.'_

 _I had been at my grandmothers for the weekend and I had just been dropped off at my house. I said goodbye to my best friend Michelle and began to make my way up the stone path but was stopped by voices roaring beside me._

" _Not gonna fight back Snivellus?_

" _Leave him alone James. It's winter break take a rest. You know you can't use that here."_

" _I hadn't planned on it. I'm just having some fun Lily."_

" _Well stop it!"_

 _This group was picking on a boy I soon discovered was Severus. The boy I had just met a few days ago. I don't know what compelled me but my little legs started to run. I heard a shove as the boy James pushed Severus on the ground. Before he could make another move I jumped in between him and the boy. James just looked at me and started laughing._

" _What's this? Don't tell me a little girl feels like she has to protect someone like him. Who are you anyway girl."_

 _Anger flared up inside of me._

" _None of your damn business. How dare you pick on someone that has no interest in fighting back? You're nothing but an insufferable bully who gets pleasure from hurting others. That's just sick. You're pathetic. So walk away now before I hurt you."_

 _He just laughed even harder to the point where tears fell from his eyes._

" _Move out of the way girl."_

 _I stood my ground and didn't move._

" _No. You will leave him alone."_

 _He started to grab at me and all of a sudden I felt this dramatic energy brew inside me. I held my hands up in front of my face._

" _I said you will leave him alone!"_

 _All of a sudden the boy flew back about ten feet in the grass. The whole group just looked at me and I could feel Severus looking at me as well. I looked at my hands and began to cry. Without another word I began to run. I had did it again. I ruined my chance at a normal life._

I reminisced at the memory as a tear began to stream down my face. Shortly after that my mom and I left for America. She had gotten into it with my dad and left. He stayed at Spinners End and we left. I haven't been back since. I decided right then that as soon as I got off work at one I was going to visit my father.

Minerva McGonagall walked into the office filled with all of her staff. Everything had changed since the war ended and Voldemort was gone. She looked over the room and her eyes landed on Severus Snape. He had somehow survived the war. That somehow being Hermione Grangers quick thinking, even though he wouldn't acknowledge it. The woman couldn't help but smile as she sat down.

"The letters have been sent to our new first years. Here are the lists or prospects."

She watched as the staff looked over the list and they all started to give her confusing glances.

"I know what you all are about to comment. Serah Anderson. I am aware of her age. However we never received her name from the counsel until now."

Murmurs began to rise out of the staff and everyone's thoughts were soon made vocal. That is with the exception of Severus Snape. He just stared at the paper. _'Serah Anderson…it can't be that same little girl. Can it?'_ Once the murmuring had died down Minerva began talking once more.

"She is twenty eight years old yes but the counsel believes she has amazing potential. Potential that she may not even see in herself. We will school her. That is the end of the discussion. You're all dismissed."

Everyone got up and began to go their respective ways. ' _Somehow I do believe this year will be rather interesting.'_ These thoughts went through Severus' mind as he apparated back to his neighborhood in Spinners End. As he began to walk up the sidewalk he noticed a girl walking down the walk from one of the other houses. She had long blonde hair that was tied up in a side ponytail. It reached her waist. Even in the night you could see how pale the girl was. She looked up and her eyes met his. Her blue eyes pierced his onyx ones. He quickly turned away and walked past her, stopping briefly to look back at the blonde. He made his way inside of his little cottage and decided it was time to sleep. For the first time in eighteen years. He didn't dream.


	2. Who I Am

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. WARNING it contains RAPE and MURDER.**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a sweat breaking on my face and tears forced themselves out of my eyes. I hated when I had these nightmares. I could feel their hands touching me. It sent shivers down my spine and I just couldn't handle sitting there any longer. I got up from my place on the bed and briskly made my way downstairs. I had noticed that my father had fell asleep on the couch so I slowly put a blanket on his cold body and slipped outside into the night air. At first I heard nothing but then I heard voices. I walked to the edge of the porch and ducked down on my knees, not wanting to be noticed.

"I wasn't aware that you had neighbors Severus."

"There has been an older gentleman living there for years. Just recently his daughter, I presume, came into town."

"Ahh a change of scenery then. Perhaps it will be good for you Severus."

"I don't believe so Minerva. I'm not sure but I do believe the girl to be Serah Anderson."

"Oh! That's even better. Have you talked to her? She should have received her letter by now. She is only ten years younger than…"

"Don't you even Minerva!"

"My apologies Severus. I do believe I shall be going. See you in a few weeks then."

And with that I watched the woman disappear into thin air. Not meaning to I let out a gasp and he quickly turned my direction. I quickly covered my mouth and closed my eyes.

"Who's there?!"

I slowly raised myself from the floor of the porch to look at the man who I had defended so many years ago. _'I wonder if he remembers.'_ It was only then that I was really self-conscious. I knew I probably looked like a total idiot. Either way I slowly made my way off of the porch and walked over to him.

"I was having nightmares so I stepped outside to get some air and accidentally overheard the two of you talking. I apologize for that."

I looked down at the ground the whole time and whenever he didn't respond I slowly looked back up at him and our eyes met. This was growing increasingly awkward so I started to think I should leave.

"Well I think I'm gonna go try to…"

"Nightmares."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you were having nightmares."

"Oh yeah. More like memories than nightmares but yeah."

"Follow me."

I just looked at the man in awe as he walked briskly back to his house. I followed in quick pursuit and walked in and he closed the door behind me. He walked into another room and started pilfering around. I slowly took a seat on one of the chair that was in the front room. He quickly returned with a tray of tea and a little vial of odd looking liquid. He sat down and I slowly took a cup and inhaled.

"Ahh this is Earl…"

"Gray."

"It's my favorite."

I looked at him and flashed a smile.

"Severus? Wait. Can I call you that? Seeing as I got this today."

I slowly placed the letter from Hogwarts on the table.

"I don't see why not. You are not enrolled as of yet so I don't see any issue with it. So pray tell Serah what exactly have you been up too these past twenty years. Last I remember of you, was when you blew those boys away and ran off."

"Wow umm…yeah that was kinda crazy. My dad wanted absolutely nothing to do with me after he found out I was a witch. So my mum left. Me and her took off and moved to America. I completely disregarded my magic as it was highly frowned upon in the community we lived in at the time. So by the time I graduated I had enough money saved up to move out into a bigger city. Shortly after graduation my mum died due to disease and I didn't want to live in a house where she wasn't there. So I moved to California. There I met this amazing guy. He was so kind, caring, and completely selfless. It was love. The week of my twenty fourth birthday he brought me to muggle London and after an amazing romantic dinner he proposed me to me. Of course I said yes. That night we had decided to rent a little cottage. We never slept together or anything. We just relished being in each other's presence. But during the night something really bad happened. People broke into our room and….murdered the man I loved. Right in front of me! And…"

I broke out into hysterical sobs and I knew right then and there that I must have looked like a blubbering idiot. I slowly placed my head in my hands and tried to cover my face.

"You don't have to explain."

My head shot up and I looked at him completely clueless. He muttered a word I couldn't understand and I suddenly felt this tugging on my mind. I knew what he was doing now. To save me from explaining he was looking into my mind. He was seeing my memories. My body started to shutter as I felt the memories replay out before my eyes.

" _I love you Serah."_

" _Aww. I love you too Zane."_

 _We wrapped our arms around each other and was about asleep when all of a sudden the door to the room burst open. People wearing all black and masks came in and pulled us apart. I screamed. Reaching for him and was instantly pulled back and tied on the bed. I tried to fight it but I couldn't break the man's grasp. I watched as they stabbed my fiancé in the stomach. He fell to the floor and blood gushed out of the open wound. I screamed as they continued to stab him over and over until eventually he sunk down. Tears racked my eyes as I felt a blindfold wrap around my eyes. Then I heard it._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _I heard Zane scream one more time and then nothing. Just pure silence. For some reason I couldn't even scream._

" _No! Please don't!"_

" _Hush Girl!"_

 _I felt a rough callused hand on my cheek. The hand then traveled down my body. I tried to let out a scream as I felt myself being undressed but nothing would come out of my mouth. I tried to fight the man but let out a shriek of pain once I felt myself being penetrated. It hurt. So much pain went through my body and it never stopped. All I felt was a pain similar to being ripped apart. As much as I wanted to scream I couldn't. I couldn't even see. Whenever the man pulled out of me I was grateful that it was over. That all stopped when I felt a dagger being plunged into my stomach. I could slowly feel the life draining away from away from me as I slowly faded into darkness._

I gasped as I felt Severus pull out of my mind. I could see a look of disdain and surprise on his face but he did his best to hide it. I slowly took another sip of tea.

"I had no clue to this very day how I stayed alive. By all rights I should be…"

"Dead."

Without another word I slowly started to break out into sobs again.

"Severus?"

He looked at me and I just couldn't stop the tears.

"Have you ever….have you ever loved someone so much that you just couldn't imagine life without them? Then they get pried away from you and you're forced to live in this nightmare."

I looked at him slowly and I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't define.

"Yes. I have, and it is not a pleasant feeling. Here take this. It's a potion that should help you sleep. Meet me back here at nine in the morning and I shall take you to Diagon Alley to get what you need for Hogwarts. If you desire to go that is."

"Of course. That sounds terrific. Thank you so much Severus. Have a wonderful night."

With that I got up from my spot in the chair and slowly made my way out of his house and into the night, knowing now that I might actually get a good night sleep.

 **Severus' POV**

After Serah left I couldn't help but play the young girls memories back through. No doubt about it. The girl's fiancé was killed by Death Eaters. I stood up, grabbing the girls file that Minerva had given me just earlier in the day, and apparated to Azkaban. I walked into the building and walked towards the small desk in the middle of the room.

"Ah Professor Snape. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to speak to Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah of course. This way sir."

I followed until I was brought to an interrogation room. Lucius was brought into the room the same time I was and we both sat at a small table and was left alone.

"I know that look Severus. What's bothering you my old friend."

I pulled the file out of my cloak and filtered through it till I found a picture of the girl and I laid it down in front of him. He looked at the picture with confusion then recognition crossed his face.

"Do you know who this girl is Lucius?"

"She seems rather familiar."

"Muggle London. Four years ago. Right before the Dark Lord came back. A few other Death Eaters and yourself killed this girl's fiancé, raped her, and left her to die."

He looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

"What does it matter Severus? The girl is dead. Bellatrix stabbed her after I…"

"After you raped her Lucius? On the contrary actually. The girl lives."

"Impossible!"

"She is to attend Hogwarts in the fall. She will be the oldest student we have ever housed in the school. That being said if she were dead it would not be a problem but she is not. She is much alive and in a living hell because of what happened. I'm sure you understand how much your sentence were to change if the girl testified."

I got up from my chair and walked out of the room leaving a very confused Malfoy in the room. Once outside I apparated back to my home in Spinners End and decided to try and get some sleep.

I woke the next morning and quickly started scribbling a letter to Minerva.

 _Minerva,_

 _I spoke with Ms. Anderson last night shortly after you left and I discovered some rather interesting information. She was engaged to be married, however, her fiancé was murdered by Death Eaters. Somehow she managed to survive being tortured and raped by them. I am taking her to Diagon Alley today to obtain her things for the upcoming term. She has agreed to come to Hogwarts. I will explain more of the situation later but for now I must go._

 _Severus_

I quickly got ready, wearing my normal black teaching robes, and prepared myself for her arrival.

 **Serah's POV**

I decided to wear my emerald green dress today. It was just plain fabric. Not the silky kind or anything fancy. However, it was sleeveless. I wore a silver necklace with an emerald accent that had my initial in the center in silver. I looked myself over in the mirror and twirled. Dang did I look good. I braided my hair over my left shoulder, slipped on my silver strapped sandals and went out the door. Leaving my father a note before I left. I quickly walked over to his house and rapped on the door. He answered rather quickly and I noticed that he kinda just looked at me before asked me to go inside. For some reason all of a sudden I was rather nervous. I quickly brushed if off and braced myself for a day with Severus.


	3. Electric Shock

So far our trip to Diagon Alley had been absolutely outstanding. Severus took me to get my books and all the other items I would need for school. He even got me a few extra things I would wind up needing for his class. After that we decided to make our last stop Ollivander's. Once we walked in I was amazed. I saw all these lovely want boxes around me. An older looking gentleman stepped out from one of the halls and greeted us.

"Ah Professor Snape. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"This young woman is Serah Anderson. She is in need of a wand. This will be her first."

"A first at such an age. Very well. Let me see what I have."

Over the course of the next half hour I tried out several wands. All of which failed completely. I had just about given up whenever he approached with yet another box.

"I do believe this will do the trick. This wand is very fragile. 11' Oak with Dragon Heartstring as the core."

I saw Severus shoot a confused look towards the wand maker before he continued.

"I see that look Severus. This wand just so happens to be the twin to yours. Only shorter. Here dear girl. Try it."

I picked up the wand and I felt this strange feeling. It was sort of a connection. Nothing exploded or imploded. The wand started to light up softly and then it died down. I saw the wand maker smile and put his hands together happily. I knew then that we had a winner. It was only whenever I turned to Severus that I realized. _'He said this wand was Severus' twin.'_ I thought about it and my face turned a bright red. I quickly turned away from him and grabbed the box the wand came in. Severus paid the man for his services and we walked out of the shop.

"Serah. Would you like to get something to eat? We have been gone for a rather long time."

I turned to him and let a smile done my face and just nodded my head. He walked ahead of me and I quickly followed him. We wound up in this small place known as the Leaky Cauldron. We both sat down at a table and ordered some food. While we waited I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Severus. There is something I wish to tell you."

He looked up at me with a concerned look in his eyes. I quickly shook my head making sure he knew it was nothing bad.

"Well then what is it?"

"Well. In the years that I spent in America I tried my best to ignore magic because the community I was in at the time wasn't very accepting of it at all. But there was something I couldn't ignore. I started having visions. I could see things and I knew when they were going to happen. I can even see the past at times. At first it didn't have an effect on me but eventually that changed. They started becoming more frequent. I would always get horrible headaches. And sometimes I would even faint. It scares the crap out of me. Like right before I came back to Spinners End I had a vision on my way to work. I saw you. Of course I didn't know you were you at the time. If that makes sense. Anyway I saw what happened in the place called the Shrieking Shack. I saw that snake assault you. And then I saw the girl save you."

"You're a seer my dear. Seeing what you do is rare. There aren't many seers left in this world. Consider it a blessing that you can see these things."

"I know that but it…"

I started to feel a sharp pain in my head and I quickly lay my head down on the table. I could hear Severus saying my name but I couldn't stand to look up. I slowly let my mind give in to what was coming.

 _'"Get up old man. If you're not going to put up a fight this won't be fun at all."_

 _I saw people in black cloaks kicking a man. My father! I heard maniacal laughs and grunts as they tortured the man I knew was my father. All of a sudden an explosion could be heard as the place went up in flames and I watched as my father died before my eyes.'_

* * *

I let out a scream and sat up quickly. I looked around in confusion. I could have sworn that I was in the Leaky Caldron with Severus but now I was in a King sized bed. _'Was it all a dream? Did I even see Severus again at all?'_ His bursting thru the door with a concerned look on his face told me that it wasn't a dream after all. I slowly felt tears start to flow down my face and I heard my voice crack with the sobs that kept coming out. I completely forgot that Severus had even entered the room until I felt him sit beside me and pull me into his chest. He patted my hair softly as I cried into his chest. I heard a deep rumble in his chest.

"Silly girl you've made me soft. What's wrong Serah? You worried me whenever you passed out."

I let out a small chuckle at the first part of his statement. Then the severity of the situation fully sank in. I pulled back from his chest to look into his eyes with my tearstained ones.

"I saw these people. Dressed all in black they were beating my father and torturing him. They…"

My confession was stopped short whenever I heard an explosion. I quickly got up and began running to where I hoped the door was. Severus screamed my name but I didn't stop. I opened the door and plunged outside only to be stopped by a large pair of hands wrapping around me. I turned to the man dressed in black. I had no clue who he was but I was petrified. I heard Severus run outside but he stopped once he saw me in the arms of this man. I saw a look of pure anger cross his face and I noticed his want gently slip out of his sleeve.

"Well well. It appears as if Lucius war right. This girl is the one from back then. I'm surprised she still survived. You know Snape Lucius spoke of how luscious her body was. You apparently don't appreciate that this girl has practically thrown herself at you. I mean look at the flirtatious little dress she's wearing. You were a Death Eater after all. But since you won't take this pretty thing maybe I will.

I felt the man's hands begin to lift up the skirt on my dress. Severus threw up his wand, fixing to hex the man, and at that moment said man shoved me straight into his arms and disappeared. Severus slowly pulled me in closer to him and we watched as the house I knew to be mine burned to the ground. I knew that he could see the look in my eyes and I had already accepted that it was too late to save my father. I fell to the ground in more sobs. No matter what I had done I was never able to stop one of my visions from coming true.

* * *

Fire crews and policemen soon arrived but Severus and myself had already retreated back into the house. I now sat on his bed finishing a cup of Earl Grey he had fixed me. He entered the room and gently sat down on the bed next to me. I sat the, now empty, cup on his bedside table and let out a sigh.

"I'm terribly sorry for what has now happened to you Serah."

"I appreciate the thought Severus but I should have known I was stupid to try. I've never been able to stop them from happening. I just wish that I had spent more time with my father. But I guess this glimmer of happiness just wasn't mean to be. Thank you for your hospitality Severus but I do believe it is time for me to go."

I stood up and started to walk out only to be jerked back down on the bed. I glanced up and saw Severus looking down at me.

"I don't think so. It's not safe for you to be out on your own Serah. You will stay here for the night. The bed is plenty big enough for the both of us."

I had no clue what went through my head but I reached up and cupped his face in my hand. He moved his hand up to touch mine but quickly got up and moved to the opposite side of the bed. I adjusted myself as he pulled the covers on us. I quickly let sleep overtake me.


	4. Moving On

**Severus' POV**

It had been two months since the fire on Spinners End. We had gave Mr. Anderson a proper burial. I watched shortly afterwards as the girls heart slowly broke all over again. Every time she would cry I could feel a slight churning of my stomach. I quickly dismissed it as simply feeling sorry for the girl. I never knew how to comfort women. I had never tried. Not even with Lily. Lily…

 _The venom raced through my body. I could feel myself slowly slip away into the darkness. I heard someone enter the shrieking shack but was too exhausted to look up. I didn't fight it. I let the darkness fill my mind._

 _"Severus."_

 _I couldn't answer but I could hear her. Lily. It was her voice. I reached out in the light for her but I couldn't see her anywhere._

 _"You need to wake up Sev. You're going to live. To get a second chance. Use it Sev. Move on. Find your own happiness. There is someone out there who is going to need you. Help her. Love her."_

 _I finally found the words to speak to the voice of my dead love._

 _"Love? Have you lost it Lily? No girl needs my help. It is you who I have always…"_

 _"I'm dead Severus. Please do this. For me."_

Shortly after I felt myself being pulled back into the real world as I had gained a second lease on life. With the Granger girl's help of course. And now here he was. Today was the day that the students would start to flood into Hogwarts to settle themselves before the new school year begins. I had spoken with Serah this morning letting her know that I would go before her. I gave her directions to Kings Cross and left to make my way. We had just gotten out of a staff meeting and anxiously awaited the arrival of the students both old and new to the great hall. Well…I wouldn't say I was anxious. I absolutely loathed the thought of teaching more dunderheads. However, I knew that Serah wasn't going to be one of them. The times she wasn't crying she spent with her head in a textbook. The year hadn't even begun and she already had a thick stack of parchment paper full of notes. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked up.

Serah stared up at me as she entered the great hall and gave me a faint smile. Everyone looked around as the Headmistress brought in the infamous sorting hat and sat it on the stool in front of the high table. I sat back and wondered to myself exactly where this hat was going to put her. I tore my eyes from her and let them drift to Draco Malfoy. Lucius' son had returned to Hogwarts along with the Golden Trio and several others to repeat their last year. She was bound to hate him because of what his father did to her. I remember the hatred in her eyes the night I told her.

 **Serah's POV**

I saw him the instant I entered the hall and all of a sudden my nerves went away. I felt a sense of calm wash over me but was replaced with more nerves the instant the Headmistress brought in a hat and sat it down on the stool in front of us.

"Good evening students. We gather here today to enjoy the beginning of the year feast as well as to sort our beloved new students. As I call your name please come forward to be sorted. But beforehand I believe the sorting hat has a few words."

She stood back for a moment and the hat suddenly broke into song.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Applause went around the room and the sorting began. She began calling names and each child walked up and got sorted into their respective houses. In these moments I saw eyes fall on me and I indeed did feel awkward. Severus had told me that I was the oldest student to go to school there but the stares still got to me. _'Look up silly girl.'_ I heard his voice in my mind and I looked up into his obsidian eyes. _'Release your breath Serah.'_ My eyes widened and I let my mouth open to release a breath I hadn't even realized that I was holding.

"Serah Anderson."

I looked up to Severus and I knew he could see fear in my eyes. _'You'll be alright. Now go.'_ I listened and slowly made my way up and sat on the stool. Headmistress McGonagal sat the hat on my head and stepped back.

"Hmm. This girl is a strange one. Never seen anything like her. I sense bravery and a kind heart, but a willingness to get things done no matter the cost. She would be good in Gryffindor but I just don't see her there. That's it. My mind is made up. This one belongs to…

SLYTHERIN"

The Slytherin table applauded as I made their way to the table. The sorting went on and I was brought out of my musings by a boy saying hello to me. I looked to him and the first thing I noticed was his platinum blonde hair. I smiled at him gently.

"You're Serah Anderson. The oldest student to ever attend Hogwarts. I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

I paused and looked up to Severus in a panic. He was paying attention to the other students and I wasn't quite sure what to do. So I looked back to the boy and asked the first question that crossed my mind.

"Are you…related to Lucius Malfoy?"

Surprise ran across his face.

"Yeah. He's my father. Is something wrong?"

He must have seen the panic come across my face. I was panicking for sure now. Here I was staring at the son of the man who murdered my fiancé. Severus had told me his son had been a student here but honestly I wasn't expecting to meet him so suddenly. I had no clue what to do.

"No…nothing is wrong. I just know your father is all."

"Oh really? How do you know him if I may ask."

"Simple. As a Death Eater he raped me, killed my fiancé, and left me to die."

Surprise shot across his face and he tried to gather the words to speak. Minerva interrupted his musings.

"Now that the sorting is over please do enjoy yourself. Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on all the tables and I quickly dug in. I could see sadness come across Draco's face and for some reason I felt a need to reassure him.

"It's not you I'm angry with Draco. It's your father. But by no means do I judge you based on his actions. I actually hope we might be friends."

I gave him a smile and quickly went back to eating my food.

After the feast was done everyone started to fall in place back to their dorms. I was stopped outside the Great Hall by none other than the Headmistress herself.

"Well how are you liking things so far Ms. Anderson?"

"Oh I love it. The people here are great but I should probably be going back to the dorms with them."

"Actually you will not be staying in the dorms."

I gave her a confused look and she went on.

"It has been decided that considering your age and your obvious maturity levels that staying in the dorms with the younger students would not be sufficient. Instead we have added on to Severus' quarters and you will be staying with him. He also told me about your visions and we figured it best if you're around someone who knows your situation. Come I'll show you the way."

"That won't be necessary Minerva. I will take her with me."

I turned and looked into the obsidian eyes of Severus. The headmistress nodded and we began a slow journey down the corridor.

"So Professor Snape. Rumor has it you're my head of house."

"Professor? Last I checked the students were on the complete other side of the castle."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just trying to get into character and all."

"Don't worry with it. I'm just happy you'll be the only one here who isn't an incompetent dunderhead. Speaking of I saw you talking with Mr. Malfoy. How did that go for you?"

"I told him about what happened with his father. He was at a loss for words. I then followed by telling him that I wasn't going to judge him just because his father took my virginity."

I looked up to him and saw his eyes widen with slight surprise but he quickly disguised it. _'Oh my. He didn't know.'_ We stopped in front of a door and he opened it and gestured for me to go inside. I went into the sitting room and took in my surroundings. I was utterly amazed. There were shelves filled with books everywhere and there were bedrooms to both the left and right. I walked up a little further into the room and noticed that my things had kindly been moved into the room on the left. I walked into the room and was amazed. All of my things were in perfect order and what surprised me even more was that there was a picture of my father sitting on my desk. I asked myself were it came from but was stopped short by an arm on my shoulder. I turned to face Severus.

"Well? Is it to your liking Serah?"

I smiled and wrapped him in a quick embrace.

"Yes Severus it's perfect. Thank you so much."

I started to pull away but I couldn't. While I hadn't noticed his arms had snaked their way around my waist. I looked up at him and I couldn't stop myself from staring into his eyes. He brought me closer to him as he closed the distance between us. His lips met mine and it felt as if my whole world started to spin. All of a sudden my head started to hurt profusely and I felt myself fade into darkness. I saw it again. That god awful snake. It bit him over and over again. I felt tears stream down my face.

* * *

 _'Serah…wake up.'_

I knew it was his voice but all I saw was him lying there in a pool of his own blood.

 _'Serah you must wake up.'_

"Serah!"

I bolted up on the bed the first thing I noticed was Severus jump up. I turned to him and started to cry. Out of instinct, I guess anyway, I reached for him. He sat next to me and pulled me into his arms. I now realized that not a single student in the school would ever see him like this. The way he was with me. I pulled back to smile at him and cupped his face in my hands. I then stretched my neck forward and kissed him. He was tense at first but I felt him soften as he entangled his hand in my hair and began to kiss me back. The kiss was slow and sensual. I let out a soft whimper as he pulled away from me. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Serah. I shall see you in the morning."

Before he walked out I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face. I lay back on the bed and let sleep overtake me.

 **Severus' POV**

 _'What the bloody hell did I just do?'_ These thoughts protruded my mind as I realized my actions. I just kissed her. I kissed her and she kissed me back. _'Severus you can't. She's your student.'_ A soft knock of the door broke me out of my stupor. I answered it to see Minerva standing there. I motioned for her to come inside and she sat down on the sofa that was in my sitting room.

"Serah is she awake?"

I shook my head and sat down on a chair across from her.

"You're troubled Severus. What's on your mind?"

"Other than me being a complete dunderhead…nothing."

"You've gone and fell for her haven't you?"

I nearly spat out my tea at her accusation.

"Merlin Minerva! Whatever are you talking about?"

"Your shields are down Severus I can see into your mind. You kissed her and you're afraid because she is now your student."

I stared at her and I knew that she could see the surprise that was splayed across my face. I never once had lowered the Occlumency on my mind yet I go and kiss her and it all goes to hell.

"It was a foolish mistake on my part and I…"

I stopped speaking whenever Minerva held up her hand.

"Severus my dear I am not going to scold you. I am only going to say this. You've been in love with a dead woman for years Severus. Now you're starting to have feelings for someone who is very much alive. Take advantage of this. The girl is not a child. If she was I would have been reluctant to let her sleep so close to you. All I have to say is to not let your affections hinder how you teach the girl. Goodnight Severus."

Without another word she got up and left me sitting there honestly wondering what the hell had just happened.


	5. A Thousand Years

Two months had passed since the night in my chambers and I had fallen into a very easy to follow rhythm. But I was really growing anxious. Not once in the past two months had Severus mentioned our kiss or anything of the matter at all. To be completely honest I felt as if he was pushing me away. It made me sad inside. I found out just a couple days ago exactly why that may be.

 _"Hey Serah."_

 _I turned to look behind me and saw Harry Potter standing there smiling at me. I wouldn't exactly call us friends but we did speak every once in a while. I was aware of the part he played in the war and all of a sudden I felt the need to ask him a very personal question. I felt as if I could trust him._

 _"Harry might I ask you something?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"What do you know about Professor Snape? Outside of his teachings that is."_

 _He looked at me slightly confused but went on none the less._

 _"I don't really know all that much about him. In the final battle he gave me his memories and in those memories I saw how crazy in love he was with my mother. Whenever she married my dad he was heartbroken. As far as I know my mother is the only woman he ever truly loved. But that's it. Sorry I can't be of more help to you Serah."_

 _"It's okay Harry really."_

 _He smiled at me and walked on down the corridor._

Her name was Lily. She had vibrant red hair and hauntingly beautiful green eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror. Compared to her I'm absolutely nothing. It's no wonder he pushed me away. He must still be in love with her. I gathered myself and slowly walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to Professor Flitwicks class. He was my last class of the day. Today we were supposed to be learning a simple levitation charm. I already knew it because I had read thru my text before classes began but I was rather excited. I walked in and took my seat and noticed there was a feather in front of all of us. He walked in and classes began.

"Today students we will be learning a levitation charm. This is a simple charm. It is pronounced Wingardium Leviosa. The wrist movement is a simple swish and flick. Once you have mastered it and I have checked it off you may go."

Surprisingly it took me about a half hour before I finally managed to make the feather levitate. Once the professor was satisfied I gathered up my things and slowly left the room. Even though it took me a half hour I was the first student finished. I felt rather accomplished. While walking down the corridor I stopped behind a pillar whenever I heard voices. I looked slowly to see that it was the Headmistress and Severus.

"It's been two months Severus and you still haven't spoken with her about it."

"Of course not. She's my student now Minerva. Even if she is of age do you honestly believe that…"

"You're in denial my dear boy. You can't face the fact that you have feelings for someone other than Lily Potter. But pushing her away is not the answer. Stop running from your problems and face them head on."

"Merlin Minerva! Are you saying I should shag a student?"

"She may be a student but she is twenty nine years old for Merlin's sake! She is not a child Severus. If you push her away she may never trust you and if what you told me is true after the Death Eater's attacked her father and threatened her she will need protection. Just consider it please Severus."

He walked away from her. Just leaving her standing there. She slowly walked my direction and stopped when she saw me. She placed her hand on my head softly.

"Don't worry my dear. He can't run forever."

I nodded slowly and walked into the library that was just down the hall. I sat out my ink well and parchment. Once I located my quill I began to write.

 _Severus,_

 _Hello. It has been forever since we talked. I miss you. I miss our conversations and how whenever I felt like crying you would assure me that it would be okay. I'm sorry if my being here has caused issues for you Severus. I never meant for it to be that way. Twenty years ago. I met you. I had no clue who you was but you showed me kindness when I barreled you over that day. I was so excited that I had made a friend. I was just as excited about our reunion. I had just lost the love of my life whenever I found you. I'm still a broke heaping mess at times but just being around you makes me feel like I'm alive again. Please don't push me away Severus. I'm begging you. I hope to talk to you soon._

 _Serah Anderson_

I walked outside the library and coincidentally there sat an owl. I slowly gave the bird my letter and told him where to take it. The day was over for me so I decided to go out to the Quittich Pitch. Whenever I got there I went to sit down on the ground but couldn't as a strong pair of arms encircled me. One hand covered my mouth as I tried to scream.

"I don't think so little girl. You're coming with me."

All a sudden I felt really sick as the feeling of apparating took over my body. Once we landed I broke loose from the man only to fall on the ground by a tree. The man crawled on top of me.

"Look at you. Such a dainty little thing. Honestly Severus is stupid if he hasn't shagged you yet. Oh well. To the victor goes the spoils."

I tried to scream but no sound would come out of my mouth. _'Damn. A silencing charm.'_ The man's quickly tore open my robes and began touching me everywhere. I tried to fight back but it was no use I couldn't do it. The man stuck his hand inside my knickers and dove a finger inside of me. I threw my hands at him and he quickly pined them on my stomach.

"Man you're wet. A little slut are we? Or are you thinking of shagging Snape."

He continued to finger me harshly and I tried my best to ignore the pain. It had been four years since anyone had touched me. He finally pulled his hand out and began to lick it as if he had just been given a piece of cake. I stared up at him with disgust in my eyes. He began to fiddle with his trousers and I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"STUPEFY!"

A bright light came out of nowhere and the man in black was sent backwards into a tree. Immediately knocked unconscious. I felt the muting spell dissipate and I began to sob. I looked to my right and there he stood…Severus. I realized how exposed I was in the moment and tried to cover myself up but it was no use. The man had torn my robes to pieces. I felt a huge cloth of fabric wrap around me and I felt myself being lifted up off the ground. I looked up into Severus' eyes as he held me close to him and we disapparated back to Hogwarts. Once we landed he slowly sat me down on my feet. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began dabbing at the dirt on my face. Our eyes met and it was as if time was stopping. He pulled back from me and I could tell he was searching for the right words to say.

"Severus I know. You don't have to say anything. I know that I'm not Lily. Hell she's a saint compared to me. But I know this. Over the past few months I have grown to care for you tremendously. You've been there for me whenever I felt like my whole life was falling apart. Is it love? No by all means not yet. But if you're still in love with her I understand. I'm still gonna be here for you like you've been here for me. I'm gonna go clean up and take a bath."

I departed from the sitting room into my room then the bathroom that was jointed on. Once inside I closed the door and slowly took off my clothes. When I drew the bath I saw what looked like a bruise on my inner thigh. I let out a horrific gasp as I slowly slid in the water. I sat there for what seemed like forever just thinking about what I had said to Severus. I was afraid that I had seemed harsh or bitter but I secretly hoped he took it well. Once I was finished I stepped out and clothed myself in my undergarments and a nightie that reached down to my knees. It was Slytherin green in color and I absolutely loved it. I stepped back out into my room only to see Severus standing by my bed. He looked up slowly and his eyes widened. I quickly realized that I was in little to nothing and my blonde hair was in a curly mess at my waist.

"Um…I'm sorry. I'll get changed."

I went to walk towards my closet but didn't succeed as I felt my back being pulled into his chest. His arms encircled my waist and in the mirror on the wall I could see his head resting in the crook of my neck. I heard him inhale and I could instantly feel heat welling in between my legs. His black hair fell over my shoulders as I felt his lips come into contact with the skin on my neck. He laid soft gentle kisses on the skin as his hands roamed around my stomach. His left hand roamed upwards and landed on my breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. I let a moan find its way out of my lips and turned quickly to claim his lips with my own. My hands found their way into his hair and his landed on the small of my back. His tongue flicked out and tapped my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gave in gladly and our tongues roamed and explored each other's mouths. We broke for air and I just looked into his eyes. I could see lust in them but for some reason I was scared.

"Severus I…"

"I know Serah. You're scared. I'm sorry."

He started to let go of me but I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No Severus it's not that at all yes I am scared but…I'm not…I'm not Lily."

"I know and honestly I'm relieved. Yes Serah I loved her but she's dead. It took me years to realize that no matter what I do I will never have her. But you…you're so vibrant and full of life. The first time I saw you cry after your father died it about damn near shattered me. I understand completely if you don't want this. I don't want to force it on you however, I too have grown to care for you. I only wish to…"

I stopped his speech by placing my lips on his once more. He got the hint and started kissing back as his hands roamed my body. They landed firmly on my ass and he lifted me up slightly. I took this as a hint circled my legs around his waist. He turned around and gently laid me on the bed. I released my legs and he sat himself between them. He started pushing my nightie up around my stomach. I raised up and tossed the annoying garment into the floor and immediately started to undo the buttons on his shirt. I had just now noticed that he took off his frock coat and was just now in a while button up shirt and his trousers. Once the buttons were done on his shirt he flung it to the side and I looked upon his chest and torso. It was laced with many scars. Normally something like this would scare me but not with him. I raised up and gently began to kiss each scar. A moan fell from his lips and I felt him unclasp my bra and gently start massaging my breasts. I leaned back and felt the pleasure from his menstruations. He lowered his head down and gently took one of them in his mouth as his hand went lower until it reached my inner thigh. I suddenly felt pain as his hand came in contact with the bruise and I hissed. He pulled back suddenly and looked at me with confusion until he saw the bruise.

"Oh Merlin. Serah I am so sorry."

"It's okay Severus. Touch me please…just be gentle."

He nodded and took my lips as his hand gently moved around my thighs. He started rubbing my clit through my knickers and I let out a moan and thrusted into his hand. Meanwhile by hand found his hard member, confined by his trousers. He raised up and before I got the chance to unbutton them he did it himself. Once the annoying garment along with his boxers were cast aside he looked at me longingly.

"Serah. You were nearly raped today. Is this what you want?"

"Gods Severus just fuck me already."

My words must have took him by surprise because he all but tore my knickers off of me and leaned down to kiss me once more before slowly entering me. It hurt slightly due to the bruise but I didn't let it show because no sooner than the pain had been there it went away and was quickly replaced by pleasure. My head rolled back as the pleasure of him filled me. He slowly started pumping himself in and out of me. Amongst the incoherent moans I could hear him say my name. Every time he did I felt myself being lifted higher and higher. I knew I wasn't far so I wanted this man as close to me as possible. To do so I raped my legs around him and pulled him to me. In this position he was hitting my g-spot and I wasn't going to last much longer so I begged.

"Oh Severus please. Harder."

One more thrust and I came undone. I moaned his name as my climax hit me. Several thrusts later and he joined me in ecstasy. He collapsed beside me and all that could be heard was our harsh ragged breathing. I looked to the side to see him lying there and he was already looking at me. He slowly leaned in to kiss me but was interrupted by what sounded like an explosion. We looked at each other in panic and got up quickly grabbing whatever clothes we could get ahold of.

"What the bloody hell was that Severus?"

"I have no clue but it can't be good. Let's go!"

Once we were both dressed we ran quickly to see what was going on outside.


End file.
